


Love, Animals and Minor Scare

by tkstrands



Series: Claire, Neil & their family [2]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kid Fic, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkstrands/pseuds/tkstrands
Summary: Few months after Leo is born, here's a little sight of their family life.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Claire, Neil & their family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Love, Animals and Minor Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with Melendaire and their adorable son, Leo! 
> 
> It's again mostly fluff but just a warning up for TW : sexual harassment (innappropriate gesture) and a minor injury
> 
> Hope you'll like it! (Once again, apologizing for any mistakes and the way I'm describing any medical procedures!)

3 month after she gave birth, Claire and Neil had find the perfect way so that one of them could be at work and the other could be with Leo all the time, as for right now, it worked perfectly and Neil was the one who was staying with their son this week.   
Claire looked over, trying to find any noises that could tell her where Neil and Leo were until she saw a form on the couch. She let go of her bag and coat and locked the door before going into the living room. She laughed quietly, seeing Leo smiling at her with huge brown eyes while laying on Neil’s chest who was deeply asleep. She walked over the couch and took Leo out of Neil’s hands, putting him against her chest and kissing his curly dark hair.

“Hello my baby. How was your day with papa?” She asked, rubbing her nose against his forehead and kissing him there.

Leo babbled happily in response and caught her finger, putting it into his mouth. Claire smiled down at him and she watched as Neil slowly woke up from his nap. He frowned and sat up quickly before realizing that Leo was safely into Claire’s arms.

“Hi mi amor.”

“Hello.” Claire answered back, leaning down on Neil to kiss him.

She sat next to him and they looked at Leo who was currently obsessed with Claire’s curls. Neil put his hand into Leo’s hair and softly ruffled it.

“What did you two do today?” Claire asked Neil, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“We played a little and then he got sleepy so we took a nap, but it seems that papa slept more than our little bug here.” Neil said, looking softly at his son. “How was work?”

“I did a heart surgery with Lim, it went well.” Claire said, smiling.

“Proud of you, babe.”

Claire looked up and kissed Neil who kissed her back quickly before she kissed Leo’s soft cheek. Leo giggled at them and cuddled up on his mum’s lap, sucking his thumb. Claire took it off his mouth and Neil gave him his pacifier.

“How about we bring Leo to work tomorrow so the others can meet him when he’s not screaming his lungs out? He’ll be able to stay in my office with me until you finish work.”

“Good idea yeah. We’ll eat lunch all together?” Claire asked.

“ ‘Course, love.” Neil agreed, kissing her once again

***

The next day, Neil got out of the car, holding Leo in his arms who was looking around him. Claire smiled at her two favorite boys in the whole world and she kissed Leo’s forehead, taking Neil’s hand in hers. They walked together in the hospital and quickly their colleagues started to come closer to them, cooing and giggling at Leo. When their son started to feel uncomfortable around so many unknown people, they decided to go to Neil’s office where their friends were waiting for them.   
In the office, Morgan and Shaun were talking about a case, Alex, Marcus and Glassman worked on another one about a facial surgery on a teenager while Audrey just entered the room, closely followed by Claire, Neil and Leo.   
Morgan saw them first and walked to the couple, smiling at Leo and ruffling his soft hair.

“He looks absolutely adorable.” She squealed. 

Claire nodded and smiled at her, putting one arm around Neil’s waist as the others started to smile and make Leo laugh as best as they could. 

“He’s a real cutie. I miss having a kid this young.” Alex said, taking Leo’s small hand in his. “Call me if you need a babysitter anytime.” He added to Neil and Claire’s joy. 

Claire took Leo’s out of Neil’s arm and went to sit next to Shaun and Marcus, putting her son on the table and smiling as Marcus played with one of Leo’s hand while Shaun observed them. Neil walked over to the table and sat next to Claire, putting one arm behind her back and caressing her am while listening to the conversation the others had.

“Browne, as much as I love to see this cute little face here, we do have a surgery in fifteen minutes, so be ready, okay?” Audrey said, leaving the room.

Claire nodded and took Leo in her arms again, kissing his face multiple times before giving him back to Neil. The couple kissed for a few seconds before Claire went to join Audrey to the OR.

“So, anyone need help with a patient?” Neil asked, smiling at his colleagues as Leo babbled again happily.

***

Neil and Claire finally both got their weekend off and they decided to bring Leo to the zoo and amusement park called Happy Holiday Park & Zoo on Saturday to spend a day together, so that Leo could discover some animals as much as he could remember them and that they could’ve a happy day together. They drove to the park and Claire got out of the car to put Leo in his stroller. 

“Are you ready to see the jaguar, baby?” Claire asked Leo who looked up.

“Roar, roar.” Leo said, remembering what his mum showed him the day before. 

Neil chuckled softly and locked their car before taking Claire’s free hand into his. They walked into the park and started their animals tour. They showed Leo the monkeys, the red pandas and of course the jaguars before going into the little park where children could pet some animals.   
Neil went to buy them each a ticket for the little farm and left Claire with Leo looking at the animals from the outside. 

“See this Leo, that’s a guinea pig, maybe when you’re going to be bigger we’ll get one, what do you-”

Claire stopped talking when she felt something touching her lower back. She put Leo back in his stroller, turned around and briefly saw an older man smirking down at her before she threw a punch in his face. 

“What the f-” The man started yelling, getting the attention of the people around them. 

Neil came back quickly to Claire’s side and frowned at the man holding his nose and glaring at Claire who was checking on her hand and making sure that Leo was fine.

“What happened?” Neil asked.

“This asshole touched my ass.” Claire mumbled, standing up and holding her hand. 

Neil made one step towards the them and squared up in front of him.

“I’m a doctor. Let me see your nose.” He said, bored.

The man accepted his fate and let his bloody hand away from his nose. Neil could tell that his nose was broken but he still chose to pinch it with strength making the man cry out loud. 

“Do that to anyone ever again and I’ll make sure the next time you come into my hospital, you’ll be getting back without your penis and your testicules.” Neil said darkly, staring at the man.

The man swallowed slowly and nodded before Neil took his hand off his nose.

“Now apologize to her for what you did.” Neil said, standing up and making a move toward Claire. 

“I’m sorry.” The man said, even though it looked a lot more like “I’m sobby.”

Claire didn’t reply and turned around to take Leo in her arms again, taking comfort in him. Neil almost turned around but stopped when he saw the security of the park coming and starting to take the man’s arms and leading him to their office.   
Neil looked around and saw a twenty-something woman winking at them, holding her phone, probably the one who called the security on the man. Neil quickly walked back to Claire and took her hand. 

“You okay?”

“Pissed off, but I’ll be fine.” She answered, smiling slightly at him. “My hand hurts though.”

Neil took a more careful look at her hand and nodded to himself.

“You’re lucky, it’s just bruised.” He told her as she nodded. He, then, turned to Leo. “Your mama is really strong, never forget that baby.” 

Leo looked at him with his huge eyes and Neil kissed his forehead, feeling so much love for his family. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Neil asked once again. 

Claire smiled softly at him and put her free hand on his cheek before leaning and kissing him. 

“With you two, I am.”

****

For the first time since the birth, both Neil and Claire had start to work again. They had found a babysitter in their neighbours’ daughter, Lucia who was 16 and in desperate need of money. She also loved spending time with Leo and Leo loved her right back.   
Claire was in the OR with Lim and Neil was talking to a patient with Shaun and Marcus so Alex and Morgan were the one who were dealing with the ER today.   
A new patient came and Alex quickly went to check on them and doing the usual check-up while Morgan was still finishing up the cut on a woman’s arm. She stopped her movement when she heard a cry she heard before. She turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Claire and Melendez’s son in a girl’s arms who look frightened and in tears. Morgan stood up quickly, making a sign at one of the nurse to finish her work and ran to Leo. 

“What happened?” She said as Leo was laid on one of the bed, still crying. 

“Hum, we-we were playing in the park and some guy with a bike came too quickly and one of the rock on the ground hit his head, I didn’t think it was serious at first but then I saw he had a little cut and-”

“Okay, calm down.” Morgan said. “I’m going to take care of him, okay? Katie, here, is gonna warn his parents and you’ll tell them everything. I have to make sure he doesn’t have any internal injuries.” 

The girl nodded and Morgan left quickly with Leo to do a scan and making sure his brain was fine before closing his forehead cut. She knew the protocol and she knew that while Claire and Melendez had to be informed, they couldn’t perform any medicine on their own son she would make sure that this amazing kid would go back home, healthy and happy in his parent’s arms at the end of the day.   
After the scan, she brought him in the pediatric floor and sat him on a bed. She put him to sleep with a small dose of anesthestic and started closing his injury. She raised her hand when she heard the door opened and looked up seeing Melendez and Claire out of breathe next to her.

“How is he?” Claire asked, putting her hand on her son’s foot.

“He’s okay. He has a small cut to his forehead that I’m going to close, I did a scan to look for any brain injuries but found none, the scans are in the folder on the bed. You can check them.” Melendez did exactly that and nodded to himself as he found no injuries either. 

“How did it happened?” Melendez asked, crossing his arms.

“A girl brought him her, his babysitter? Maybe? I don’t know, didn’t ask but she said that some rock hit him when a man on his bike drove too quickly next to them at the park. She’s still in the waiting room if you want to ask her.” 

Melendez nodded, kissed Claire’s temple and made his way to the waiting room. Claire took one chair and sat next to her son, taking his small hand in hers, bringing it to her lips.

“He’s going to be fine, Claire. I took classes with dr Andrews, he won’t even have any scars.”

“I know that, you’re an amazing doctor, Morgan, but it’s just, I was so scared when Katie told me he got hurt, I was expecting the worse.”

“That’s what being a parent is like, I suppose.” Morgan said, finishing up her suture. “You’re always going to be worried about him, whether he’s 4 months old, 10 years old or 34. That’s part of the job, and you and Melendez are doing a wonderful one.” 

Claire smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand. Morgan stood up and turned around just in time to see Melendez bringing back the girl who brought Leo to the ER with him. Morgan decided to left them and filled up Leo’s chart outside of the room just to see Claire squeezing the girl’s shoulder and smiling at her. 

****

Finally at home, Neil was sitting on the couch, Leo on his laps playing with a red panda plush that they got from the park they went to while Claire was trying to find something to watch on the TV. She settled for a romantic comedy so they wouldn’t have to pay a lot of attention to it and could focus a lot more on their beautiful son.   
Claire put her head on Neil’s shoulder and put her hand on Leo’s little leg, softly caressing it. 

“I was so scared.” She whispered. “I don’t even want to imagine what it’d be like if he gets hurt another time.” 

Neil turned his head and kissed her head before putting his cheek against her head.

“He’s going to get hurt again, hopefully it won’t be too much but it might happens and it’s going to scare us so much but I know we’ll do anything to avoid these situations.” Neil said softly, slightly tightening his grip on Leo. 

Claire nodded against his shoulder and she sighed, snuggling into her boyfriend before caressing Leo’s curls. 

“Though, please don’t tell me you want more than 3 kids because I don’t think I can go through that much stress with 3 of them.” 

Neil chuckled and looked at Claire.

“Well how many kids do you want?” He asked, smiling.

“Maximum 3. I know you loved growing up with your sister and I hated growing up alone so maybe in a year or two we can try to have a second kid and maybe later for a third one?”

“It sounds wonderful.” Neil said, kissing her forehead before Leo throw his plush into Neil’s face and made grabby hands at them for more cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey again! Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. And if you did, maybe give a little kudo and a comment hehe
> 
> ALSO! I have few ideas to write about (proposal, wedding & another kid) but if you want to see something in particular, do not hesitate to tell me about it in the comments!


End file.
